Maybe You Should
by jacyevans
Summary: Dawn has a crush on an older man...whose name is Draco Malfoy. One-shot fic


_Title: Maybe You Should_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Dawn/Draco Malfoy_

_Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter crossover_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss. HP belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing belongs to me…::sigh::_

_Distribution: TNL – if you want it, just e-mail me first._

_A/N: Scenario 19  at The Next Level _  

_19) Dawn has a crush on an older man (broad, I know, but this way you can crossover any old way you like)_

~**~

It just wasn't fair.

She hated being the baby of the group. She was left out of everything, she was informed of nothing – 

And, to top it all off, she was the only one without a date to go Bronzing that night.

_Well, that's not really true_, Dawn thought. _Draco doesn't have a date either._ Her stomach flipped at the thought. The minute she met Draco Malfoy, she felt like the hormonal teenager she knew he probably viewed her as – nervous, blushing, and butterflies doing cartwheels in her stomach. 

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasly walked into their lives by accident a few weeks earlier. They were sent to the Hellmouth on a mission from – what was it again? Oh yes, the Ministry of Magic – because rumor had it some dark wizard was trying to open it again. 

That's when they ran into Willow, the wandless witch who was trying to close it, Buffy, the slayer who was fighting off five of the wizards who were trying to thwart their plans, and Xander and Dawn, who were sitting back eating popcorn as if this were an everyday occurrence.

Needless to say, the four wizards were shocked.

And the sparks seemed to fly the moment they started talking to each other.

To nobody's surprise, Harry and Buffy hit it off pretty well. They were dating in less then a week. Hermione and Xander, to everyone's amusement, were caught kissing in the training room in Buffy's basement, and Willow and Ron just seemed to be meant for each other.

Which left Draco. And Dawn. Both alone. _And,_ Dawn thought sighing, _with no chance of changing that fact. _Dawn doubted Buffy would appreciate that her eighteen year old sister had a crush on a twenty two year old wizard who probably wasn't interested in her anyway.

Buffy came down the stairs, her arm linked with Harry's. "You sure you don't want to come Draco?"

"Not particularly, no." Draco said, shortly. Dawn's gaze followed Draco into the kitchen. 

"He's just upset because he doesn't have a date." 

Willow swatted Ron's arm. "Be nice."

"What, it's true."

Willow shook her head. "You sure you don't want to come with us Dawn?"

_And escape the chance to be alone with the guy I've had a crush on for the past three months? I don't think so. _"No, I'll be okay. Really. It's popcorn and movies tonight for me. I'll see you guys when you get back."

"Okay – have fun." Willow looked into the kitchen, then back at Dawn and winked. Dawn finally caved and fessed up to her crush on Draco earlier that week. She would never tell Buffy this, but she was all for it. She just hoped Draco would consent to it. 

After all, it would be pretty hypocritical of Buffy to say anything – Angel was about 220 years older then Draco, and everyone knew what kind of relationship _that_ was. Dawn dating Draco wouldn't be much different.

Well, you know, besides that fact that Draco was a wizard and not a vampire. Which was probably better in the long run anyway.

Dawn smiled and watched the three couples walk out the door. She looked warily into the kitchen. _Might as well get the popcorn. _

~**~

Draco was sitting at the counter and watched out of the corner of his eye as Dawn got out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. He wasn't blind – he had noticed her little crush on him weeks ago, but hadn't let on that he knew a thing. Even though he wanted to.

God, did he want to. Sure, the girl was four years too young for him, and Buffy would probably murder him in his sleep if she found out, but he couldn't help it – odd enough as it was, he was attracted to the teenager.

The same teenager who was now with him in the kitchen. In an empty house. For the next five hours.

_Damn her for being so bloody attractive, and damn me for being attracted to her._ Draco sighed, still watching her. _This is going to be a long night._

~**~

Dawn felt his eyes on her the whole time. She knew he was watching her, knew he was following her every move. 

Dawn couldn't hold back any longer. She was still facing away from him as she spoke. "Why are you staring at me?"

Draco was jerked out of his own thoughts. "Why am I what?"

"Staring at me. You have been for the past ten minutes I've been in here." _Not that I mind…_

"Maybe I feel like staring." _Maybe I know you like it…_

Dawn turned around and leaned against the counter. "Maybe I don't like it when people stare at me." Her tone said otherwise.

"Maybe I don't care what you like and don't like." Draco said getting up off of the stool and walking up to her. They were less then a foot apart, and Dawn's heart started to race.

_Damn hormones…_ "Maybe you should." Dawn said, her voice faltering a little under his gaze.

"Why should I?" Draco's face was now mere inches from hers. He knew very well what he was doing to her. His voice was confident, not betraying any emotion he was feeling, or the fact that he would much rather be on the couch kissing her senseless then exchanging petty banter with her in the slayer's kitchen.

Dawn stood up completely straight, putting her a few inches below his eye level. She was tall, but he was taller, if only by a few inches. She cocked her head to the side. "Because maybe you'd care whether or not I do this." And with that, she sealed her lips over his.

_Damnit Dawn you fool! _Her mind screamed at her. She had no idea what she was doing, or why she was doing it, or why he wasn't pulling away, and why he was kissing her back.

After a few minutes, Draco pulled back, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "Maybe I do care what you do and don't like." He said, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her again. While the first kiss was gentle and probing, this was heated, passionate and – _God, her lips are soft. Why the hell didn't I do this sooner? _

"Maybe I like you." Dawn said. Her eyes met his, her desire apparent.

"Well Ms. Summers," Draco said, picking her up into his arms, "maybe I like you too."

Dawn's eyes flashed mischievously. She had the perfect comeback. "Then maybe you should shut up and have your way with me."

"I think I can manage that." Draco kissed her again and carried her into the livingroom. _That's it – I'm a dead man. _

_Buffy is going to kill me. _As Draco's hand slid up the back of her shirt, she wrapped her arms around his neck. _Oh screw her. _

At that point, neither cared much about what Buffy thought. 

~* End *~


End file.
